


【授翻】Afraid of Time/时间之惧

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 触碰对Stephen而言很重要。Tony Stark对他而言变得越来越重要。





	【授翻】Afraid of Time/时间之惧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afraid of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845265) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：为@ironstrangehq IronStrange Week May 2018而写，第一天：最初的接触|最后的触碰。  
> 灵感来自Insterstellar（星际穿越）的配乐（我也从中“借用”了标题）。

\------

在他死前（不复存在，化为灰烬， **诸如此类** ）触碰他的最后一个人是Tony Stark。尽管他只结识了这个男人几个小时，他们相处的大部分时间都在经历受折磨、失去意识、被救出、救别人或者是与Thanos战斗，而他们从中建立了友谊的开端。这样很好，被某个他认识、喜欢且尊重的人触碰。更棒的是那碰触饱含温柔情谊，而没有那种他在事故发生后最初几个月里经常会碰到的遗憾。（从那以后Stephen就没有碰触到多少人了。）Tony的碰触……饱含尊重。

对Stephen而言，尊重一直举足轻重。若你喜欢某人，你怎么能不尊重他们？

他在几百万条时间线中找寻着从泰坦幸存的路。Tony和他抑或能返回地球，抑或在那里战斗至死方休。有时分开，有时并肩，而在某条时间线的现实中，在某个值得纪念的节点，他们彼此相拥。但他们死去。再次死去。一而再再而三。要不是他已经是死去又卷土重来方面的专家，不，他不得不把这差不多无穷无尽的次数也加进他的次数的总和里了。但在每一条时间线上，他都会发现Tony人格中新的层面，让他对他的了解愈来愈深。学会尊重他。逐渐 **喜欢上** 这个家伙连同他的自负，完成了他几个小时之前还觉得是无稽之谈的壮举。

因此当他从恍惚中返回，Stark——还不是 **Tony——** 正在他面前，望着他仿佛他是某种珍贵而脆弱的东西之时，Stephen猝不及防。温柔的“你回来了，你没事”的话语差点让他当场去世。

他没有流泪不止，也没有神经衰弱，而是把注意力集中在Tony握着自己双臂的双手上。Tony在俯身低头看到那一堆疤痕组织和颤抖之后一直保持着小心翼翼不去碰他的手。他唯一的反应就是做了个转瞬即逝的鬼脸，取而代之的则是他抓住了Stephen的胳膊，迫使对方将注意力集中到自己此时此刻的问题上来。

Tony知道陷入恐慌发作是什么样的，从对方的表现看来这相当明显，所以他试图让他们彼此都冷静下来。Stephen环顾四周看看他们的同伴就会知道对方为什么这么做了：他们被那孩子和银护的成员们围在中间，而他们的年纪看起来显然还不够大，他们两个是当下该担起责任的成年人。上帝保佑。

正是那一刻Stephen意识到了两件事：一，他深深爱上了Tony Stark；二，接下来几小时内他将不得不伤透彼此的心。

他不能哭，即使他想哭。整个宇宙没有留给他们足够的时间和足够的眼泪。于是他起身开始制定计划，导向那个除了Tony和Nebula之外所有人灰飞烟灭的结局。

他凝望着Tony惊恐的表情，感觉到自己慢慢消失，因心头涌起的解脱感而憎恨自己。 

 

*

 

死而复生后他感受到的第一件事就是斗篷在抚摸自己的脸。他的手指被握在一个人的手中，他下意识地举手拍开，没有睁开眼睛。而在睁开眼睛之时他径直望见了Tony的笑脸。

“哦，别。你先别动，直到我确保你没有流血或其他什么的。我可不想让你现在又死了然后再千难万险把你找回来了。” 不安的笑容消失了，换上了柔和的微笑。“欢迎回来，Stephen。”

直到Tony最后站起来并扶着他一起站起来看着他们新的现实，他们仍然手牵着手。“你做到了。”他吸了一口气，难以置信。Tony将他的手握得更紧，几乎让颤抖停止，只是沉吟不语。望向Stephen的表情显然诉说着他都知道。

在他们赢了的那一个未来中，Stephen并未看到自己存活。


End file.
